Utajený ženich
by Santinan Black
Summary: Arya sedí v božím háji, kde se k ní připojí její přítel, ochránce a milenec v jedné osobě. Dostojí své povinnosti a vdá se za neznámého muže nebo uteče za hlasem svého srdce?


Našel ji v Božím háji, jak sedí u jednoho z horkých jezírek nedaleko stromu srdce. Nevěděla o něm, takže si užíval pohled na její jemný profil. Byla to hříčka osudu, že tu dívku, dnes již mladou ženu, znal od jejího narození a zítra se měla vdát. Vzpomínal na dobu, kdy to byla dívenka. Nepříliš krásná, na rozdíl od své starší sestry, avšak divoká a nespoutaná, jako vítr, který se proháněl po této krajině. Vzpomínal, jak střílela z luku lépe, než její mladší bratr, jak si kolikrát bez vědomí rodičů vypůjčila koně a bez sedla se na něm proháněla v okolí hradu i na to, jak se v Králově přístavišti učila zacházet se svou Jehlou. Bylo mu těžko u srdce, když viděl její melancholický výraz, snad vzpomínala na dobu, kdy byla dítětem a neměla povinnosti ženy. Nevěděl to. Nakonec udělal krok a pod jeho nohou zašustilo spadané rudé listí čarostromu. Vzhlédla a uviděla ho. Smutně se na něj usmála a gestem mu naznačila, aby si k ní přisedl, což učinil.

Několik chvil seděli v naprostém tichu, než se mu zahleděla do tváře.

„Já nechci," řekla tiše. Rozuměl jí a chápal, avšak nedokázal jí pomoci. Její otec pečlivě tajil, koho si má vzít a jediný, komu to řekl, než zemřel, byl její bratr, tudíž ani ona nevěděla, čí ženou se vlastně zítra stane a o to bylo vše horší. Toužil ji utěšit, ale nevěděl jak. Nakonec ji objal kolem ramen a ona mu položila hlavu na rameno.

„Já vím, vlče, ale nikdo z nás s tím nic neudělá," pronesl hlasem ztěžklým žalem.

„O to je to horší. Kdybych alespoň věděla, koho si mám vzít," posteskla si a zoufale uhodila rukou do země.

„Pšt. Jsem tu s tebou a slibuji, že půjdu s tebou do domova tvého manžela. Já tě neopustím, maličká, já ne. Nikdy," ujišťoval ji a ani na okamžik nepochyboval o svých slovech. Zahleděla se mu do tmavých očí a chtělo se jí plakat. Znal ji od dětství a i přes poměrně velký věkový rozdíl se stal jejím přítelem, ochráncem a nakonec i milencem. Nikdy neměla důvod o něm ani na okamžik zapochybovat a přece jí bylo smutno při pomyšlení, že je to nejspíše naposledy, co se ho smí dotknout.

„Miluju tě," posteskla si a přivinula se k němu. Pohladil ji po dlouhých vlasech a přivinul si ji do náruče. Bradu si opřel o špičku její hlavy. Cítil, jak se mu chvěje v náruči a nebyl si jistý, zda je to chladem nebo smutkem. Možná obojím. Hladil ji po zádech i bocích, dokud se její chvění nezmírnilo. Odtáhla se od něj a zahleděla se mu do tmavě hnědých očí. Prohlížel si její protáhlý obličej s výraznýma šedivýma očima, zkosenou linií obočí, vysokými lícními kostmi a umanutou bradou. Miloval ji tak, že to až bolelo. Položil by za ni bez váhání svůj život. Učinil by vše, co by jí na rtech vykouzlilo úsměv.

„Utečme spolu!" vyhrkla zoufale. Věnoval jí smutný úsměv a zavrtěl hlavou. „Prosím!" Zoufale na něj hleděla s rukama na jeho tváři. Ačkoliv po tom toužil, tak věděl, že jeho smysl pro čest mu to nedovolí. Nezradí rod Starků, u nichž slouží, a kteří jej berou pomalu jako člena domácnosti. Vzal jí za jednu ruku a políbil ji do dlaně, kde ji zaškrábalo jeho dvoudenní strniště vousů.

„Víš dobře, že to nejde, milovaná. Ani ty ani já nemůžeme na svou rodinu přivolat hanbu takovýmto činem." Přikývla. Byl to jen zoufalý pokus její mysli, i když věděla, že tento boj je předem prohraný. V očích se jí zaleskly neprolité slzy, a aby je neviděl, tak ho objala kolem krku s prsty v jeho vlasech a obličejem zabořeným do ohbí jeho krku, kam zapadla, jako kdyby tam patřila odjakživa.

„Neplakej, naše chvíle s námi budou ve vzpomínkách a nikdo nám je nevezme," uklidňoval ji a zároveň i sebe.

„Nevzdám se tě!" zašeptala mu do krku, její horký dech ho pohladil po kůži. Usmál se. Právě pro jejího ducha a odvahu ji miloval.

Přejela mu rty po krku a jemně ho kousla, pak rty postupovala výše až k jeho ústům. Oplácel jí její polibek, jazykem zkoumal její ústa a rukama přejížděl po jejích zádech i klenutých bocích. Na okamžik se odtáhla, avšak jen proto, aby si mu obkročmo sedla na klín. Začala ho hladit po hrudi a netrpělivě mu rozepínala a rozvazovala vestu i košili pod ní. On jí na oplátku zajel pod košili a užíval si pocit její hebké kůže pod svými prsty. Zachvěla se očekáváním nadcházejícího laskání, které však nepřišlo. Muž se od ní odtáhl a chytil ji za obličej.

„Dnes již ne, všude je příliš mnoho zvědavých očí," oznámil jí nekompromisně, i když mu ve slabinách až bolestivě pulzovalo probuzené mužství. Zklamaně si povzdechla, ale přikývla. Věděla, že má pravdu, ale nedokázala si pomoci, aby to alespoň nezkusila.

„Víš dobře, že to není jen dnes, že je to již navždy. Chtěla jsem jen naposledy cítit tvé tělo, cítit tě uvnitř sebe a vrýt si do paměti tvou vůni i chuť," vysvětlovala zklamaně.

„Já vím, Aryo, já vím, ale nejde to. Je to příliš riskantní."

Po dlouhé době, kdy seděli, vzpomínali a slibovali si vše možné v božím háji, ji nakonec odvedl zpět do hradu. Před jejím pokojem se s ní rozloučil a popřál jí dobrou noc. Když odcházel směrem ke svému pokoji, tak ho zastavil Robb Stark, nynější pán Zimohradu.

„Zítra tě očekávám na svatbě své sestry, příteli," oznámil mu nekompromisně, jako kdyby věděl, že tam neměl v úmyslu jít, aby byl svědkem, jak bude předána muži, jenž se stane jejím pánem a manželem.

„Ano, pane, bude mi ctí," odpověděl bezbarvým hlasem. Robb si ho prohlédl od hlavy k patě a uvědomil si, že jeho dedukce ohledně tohoto muže nebyla nesprávná a měl z toho jakousi zvrácenou radost.

„A nezapomeň si obléci rodový plášť, když už jsi byl pasován na rytíře," upozornil ho. Starší muž se na něj poněkud nechápavě zahleděl, avšak přikývnul.

„Nezapomenu a slibuji, že budu tvou sestru ochraňovat i v domově nového manžela," odpověděl. Mladý Stark přikývnul. „Nic jiného jsem od tebe ani neočekával. Nyní přeji dobrou noc, zítra to bude náročný den," řekl a bez dalších řečí odešel opačným směrem, než z kterého přišel.

Dlouho do noci nedokázal usnout, a měl pocit, že se mu to povedlo prakticky ve chvíli, kdy vstával. Opláchnul si obličej, oblékl se do nejlepších šatů a na ramena si připjal černý plášť se znakem, který vzal za svůj – stříbrnou hvězdu na černém poli. Do božího háje dorazil mezi posledními účastníky obřadu, ale i přesto mu okamžitě byla udělána ulička, aby mohl přejít až kupředu na místo za budoucím ženichem. Vyvolalo mu to na tváři poněkud kyselý úsměv, avšak poslušně došel až na to místo a vyčkával, než přijde nevěsta.

Místo otce ji před bílý čarostrom vedl její bratr a pán Zimohradu – Robb Stark. Přišla mu úchvatná. V bílých šatech vyšívaných stříbřitě šedou nití, což byli barvy jejího rodu, vypadala velice křehce. Opasek kolem boků byl vytvořen z jemných kroužků a sponu jejího pláště tvořila stříbrná vlčí hlava. Dlouhé vlasy měla stažené dozadu a spleteny do jednoduchého copu, čelo zdobila decentní čelenka ze stříbra. Nikdy mu nepřišla více ženská, než v tento okamžik. Všimla si jeho pohledu a věnovala mu unavený úsměv, když ji bratr pustil a zanechal stát před prastarým stromem s obličejem vyřezaným do jeho bledé kůry. Čekalo se na ženicha, který nepřicházel.

„Vážení a ctění hosté i obyvatelé Zimohradu, přišli jste sem, abyste se stali svědky sňatku mé nejmladší sestry Aryi Stark. Jméno ženicha jsem co nejdéle tajil, jak mi bylo nakázáno ještě otcem, od nějž toto přání pochází, ale nyní je již čas vyzvat onoho šťastlivce, aby předstoupil a ujal se svých povinností pána a manžela. Tímto mnou pečlivě zvoleným mužem je po dlouhých úvahách ser Jory Cassel!" zvolal zvučným hlasem a davem proběhlo zašumění. V Arye by se krve nedořezal, jak byla překvapená a Jory nechápavě zíral na mladíka, který si celé tohle divadlo zjevně užíval.

„Nebo snad opovrhuješ rukou mé sestry, Jory Cassele?" zeptal se ho Robb. Jory se vzpamatoval a s úsměvem šťastného idiota vkročil na místo vedle jeho milované vlčice. Chytili se za ruce a za svědectví několika desítek lidí si odříkali své manželské sliby. Když to bylo hotovo, tak jí z ramen sejmul její plášť a připjal jí svůj, na znamení, že nyní je pod jeho ochranou. Chytil ji za bradu a vášnivě ji políbil.

„Říkal jsem, že tě neopustím," zašeptal do jejích rtů. Arya ho prudce objala kolem krku, až málem zakolísal pod jejím prudkým a nenadálým gestem. Dav propuknul v bouřlivý jásot. Pán Zimohradu se spokojeně usmíval a děkoval bohům, že svou mladší sestru mohl dát muži, kterého zcela jasně opravdu milovala. Jory svou ženu chytil v pase a zatočil se s ní dokola. Nemohl se nabažit pocitu, že je jeho nebo jen pohledu na její usměvavý obličej.

„Miluju tě, Aryo Podnožko!" vykřiknul, snad proto, aby to věděl celý svět.

„Patřím jen tobě, Hvězdo Severu," odpověděla mu šťastně a ještě jednou ho políbila, než ji nakonec pustil na zem a za nadšeného potlesku a gratulací ji odváděl uličkou mezi lidmi směrem ke hradu, kde se měla konat svatební hostina.


End file.
